


Stress Reduction

by KitsuWayfinder



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Electricity, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuWayfinder/pseuds/KitsuWayfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xigbar thinks Xemnas needs a break from obsessing about completing Kingdom Hearts, and Xemnas begrudgingly agrees, but what the superior has planned isn't exactly what the freeshooter had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reduction

**Author's Note:**

> So... this thing happened. I'm so sorry, Xigbar writes himself and he's a glutton for punishment. I normally don't write stuff this kinky, but I think it might have worked out okay. Look at the tags to see what it involves. 
> 
> Again I'm so sorry for scarring the minds of everyone who reads this.

Xemnas sits on the edge of his large bed and raises an eyebrow at the sneering Nobody in front of him, shaking his head as he does. “Number two, we do not have time for this.”

“Come on boss, don’t you think you deserve a break?”

Xemnas sighs and turns to stare at the large heart shaped moon in the sky and then looks back at Xigbar, glaring at the other in hopes that it would scare him. He sees that Xigbar completely ignores his death glare.

“You just look so cute with that little glare of yours, Xem.” Xigbar says with a grin.

When he was Xehanhort and had promised Braig power if he helped him he wouldn’t have thought twice about killing him if he knew what an accursed horny idiot he was going to have to deal with for the rest of eternity. He couldn’t believe this idiot was one of his chosen thirteen. Still Braig had always been insatiable, the moment Xehanhort had taken the form of young Terra Braig hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself. Still, Xigbar was one of the few that Xemnas would deal with in a sexual matter, mostly just because he was actually good in bed.

Xemnas’ eyes move up to look back up and instantly chuckled when he saw the sight in front of him. Xigbar, dressed in only the tight pants the organization wore under their cloaks an insatiable smirk across his lips. Xemnas’ lips now showing the slightest bit of interest, curves into a self-satisfied smirk. “Come on,” Xigbar says tauntingly, stepping closer and removing Xemnas’ cloak and then went to straddle Xemnas’ legs. “Have your way with me.”

Xemnas had completely given in the moment he felt himself growing hard from the pressure of Xigbar rubbing against his cock. His hand reached for the obvious hard-on that was hitting against Xigbar’s pants (the pants the organization wore were skin-tight, they didn’t even allow one to wear underwear.) He squeezed it, feeling Xigbar jerk and groan at the sudden touch.

“You should start showing your master some respect,” Xemnas hissed in Xigbar’s ear, slamming the Nobody onto the bed and climbing up on top of him, holding both of the brunette’s hands down.

Xigbar lets out a groan, grinding himself against Xemnas still unable to move his hands with his master holding them down. “Give it to me, Master Xemnas.”

A slight moan escaped from Xemnas’ lips. He immediately starts to pull the black pants down off of the dark haired Nobody’s body. He bites Xigbar’s nipples, trying his best to show him who here was the superior.

Xigbar moans, forcing his hands out of his master’s firm grip. “Let’s get this off you.” He grabs at the skin tight shirt Xemnas wore and pulled it from his body.

Xemnas stands up, his hands giving a short parting tug to Xigbar’s long hair and bringing his knee up to rub it against Xigbar’s cock. “Time for me to get something that’s deserving of a troublesome little Nobody like you.”

Xigbar gives a wide grin. “Do whatever you want with me, superior.”

Xemnas elegantly walks over to the box on the other side of the room, a devilish grin appearing across his face as he pulls a pair of handcuffs and a shock collar out of the box. He strolls back to the bed and slides his pants completely off, placing himself back on Xigbar and putting the collar on him. Then Xemnas places the handcuffs on Xigbar, handcuffing him to the bed post. Xigbar’s eyes lit up after Xemnas finished placing both of the toys on him.

Sometimes Xemnas was quite happy with Xigbar’s insane kinks.

Xigbar looks at him hungrily, reaching for the remote for the collar to try it out. “This’ll be fuckin’ fun, Xem.”

Xemnas looks back at Xigbar devilishly as he grabs the remote from Xigbar placing it on the shelf next to the bed, moving forward so he could get between Xigbar’s legs. Xemnas licks his lips as he looks at the image of Xigbar spread out perfectly for him, his cock throbbing and leaking precum.

Xemnas knew that he could torture Xigbar however he needed to, because all Xigbar craved was the touch of his master. It was pathetic really, but Xigbar had always been loyal… so he should in fact be rewarded for that.

Xigbar immediately groans as he feels Xemnas grinding against him, the superior’s hand was on his cock practically torturing the tip. Xigbar was laid out perfectly for Xemnas, just the way the superior liked it. The rest of the organization were completely clueless about what they were doing, but they’d been doing this for a long time and Xemnas had known Xigbar longer than he’d known the other twelve. Xemnas runs his hands down the underside of Xigbar’s arms, the sensitivity of the skin making Xigbar turn his head with a hiss. Xemnas sucks at all the sensitive areas of Xigbar’s chest. Xigbar groans, arching his back slightly so his erection rubs against Xemnas’ belly. Xemnas makes a clicking sound with his tongue, indicating that the other Nobody was in trouble, and summons one of ethereal blades and pushes it against Xigbar’s stomach. Xigbar gives a painful hiss, trying hard not to scream out and give Xemnas the satisfaction that he was causing him pain. Xemnas gives an almost innocent kiss to Xigbar’s belly, almost as if he were trying to indicate that he was sorry for causing him pain – of course he wasn’t though.

Xigbar huffs, “Damn you’re insatiable.”

Xemnas gives a devilish smirk. “All the pleasure to torture you with, my dear.”

Xigbar groans in displeasure, but the twitch of his cock tells a whole other story.

Xemnas sighs as he grasps a hold of Xigbar’s ankles. He slides his hands up Xigbar’s legs slowly, then he reaches his hands for the controls he’d set aside earlier. He pressed one of the buttons and heard Xigbar groan with a mix of pain and pleasure. Xemnas then moves himself lower, nipping at the skin of Xigbar’s legs and chuckling every time he heard a yelp escape Xigbar’s lips due to the biting his superior was doing. Xemnas takes a hand and squeezes Xigbar’s cock and balls until he can hear Xigbar making wrecked noises so Xemnas has to squeeze the base of his own cock to keep him from spilling.

He sits up as Xigbar lets out a loud groan of want, panting heavily as he waits for his master to finally make his next move.

“You’re gonna fuckin’ kill me,” Xigbar grunts, twisting his hands a little against the restraints.

“That’s all the point, darling,” Xemnas replies, his voice rough.

Slowly Xemnas uncuffs Xigbar, snapping his fingers at him to tell him to roll over. He was going to give him what he wanted… at least he would in time. Xemnas leans over and grabs a hold of the bottle of lube that was in the desk next to his bed before leaning back down and pressing the shock button on the collar once again. He sets the control down and scrapes his nails down Xigbar’s stomach, scraping his teeth against his tongue as he sees the stiffness of Xigbar’s cock. He cups the back of Xigbar’s knees and pushes his legs far apart, practically folding him in half. Xigbar keeps his legs up when lets them go to slick up his fingers.

Xigbar’s toes curls as Xemnas presses his knuckles immediately to his hole. Xemnas drags his hand up, letting his smooth touch drag over his sack and the underside of his cock, and smirks at the moan it rips from Xigbar. He shudders when Xemnas drags his hand back down, pressing it a little firmer against his entrance. The muscle gives and the tip of Xemnas’ knuckles breach him. Xigbar lets out a startled shout when Xemnas shoves his entire fist inside of Xigbar’s stretched out hole, his whole body jumping with it. Xemnas laughs, which earns him a growl that loses the threat due to Xigbar’s flushed cheeks, and places his other hand on the back of Xigbar’s thighs to keep him still. Xigbar tries to hold back a scream as he presses on, pushing his fist deeper and deeper, roughening the force before his hole fist is settled inside of Xigbar’s hole. Xemnas only has to move his wrist a little bit to get the other to squirm, his knuckles hitting their designated target perfectly.

Xigbar breathes in harsh pants as Xemnas simply holds his fist in place, his chest heaving, his arms pulled close to hide the shame that his superior was fisting him and he was screaming and moaning like the little whore he was.

“Let me see you, freeshooter,” he orders, his voice as commanding as always.

Xigbar forces his arms apart slowly, his eyes opening slowly trying to hold back any sort of sobs of pain. Xemnas purrs in approval before slowly dragging his fist out to the knuckles, then suddenly Xigbar lets out a scream that the whole castle could probably hear as Xemnas shoves his fist back in. His cock jumps against his belly as Xemnas works his fist against his prostate, a puddle of pre-come collecting on his skin. Xemnas laughs because he just can’t help it when he sees the might freeshooter like this, his skin and hair wet with sweat, his usual cocky demeanor demolished, shameless and dirty and begging for more. He presses against Xigbar harder, sending the freeshooter into another fit of writhing, his hips rocking.

“Please Superior,” Xigbar chants, over and over. “Ah!”

Xemnas leans some of his weight on to the hand holding Xigbar down and works his fist in and out of him, his own breaths coming in short, rough bursts as his cock makes its own needs known.

Xigbar arches his back and screams loudly as he climaxes, thick ropes of come spurting on to his stomach. Xemnas yanks his fist out, far to aroused to wait or think at this point, only pausing to rub lube onto his cock sloppily before shifting closer and pressing into Xigbar. Xigbar makes a surprised sound in the back of his throat, his legs twitching against Xemnas’s side as he sinks the full length of his cock in one long thrust, groaning as his hips meet the back of Xigbar’s thighs. He barely waits a second before pulling back and shoving forward again, Xigbar chocks on another held back scream as he does. He groans when Xemnas pushes his body down, so his body rubs against Xigbar’s spent oversensitive, cock, and begins pounding into him. Xigbar clenches around him, legs curling tight against his sides and mouth hanging open. Xemnas buries his face against Xigbar’s neck, breathing Xigbar’s old name into his skin as he fucks him mindlessly. He grabs Xigbar’s hips in a bruising grip as he feels his climax approaching, hips moving in short forceful thrusts that keep his cock as deep inside Xigbar as he can manage.

He moans as he comes, shoving all the way into Xigbar once more as his cock pulses and spills. The energy drags from Xemnas as it gives one final and it takes every bit of his strength to keep himself from falling flat on to Xigbar, which he is sure would be quite unwelcome at this point. They both hiss as Xemnas carefully drags his cock out of Xigbar, his legs slowly, and shakily, lowering to the bed as Xemnas sinks beside him, leaving a rare moment of caring between the two and Xemnas let out a sigh. He reaches over and tugs Xigbar closer to him and Xigbar’s arms fall limp at his sides.

Xemnas gives a small lazy smile and pulls Xigbar to him, slightly nuzzling his face and neck while Xigbar gives him a cocky grin.

“I suppose we could use more vacations,” Xemnas mumbles into Xigbar’s shoulder, carding his fingers through Xigbar’s long dark hair.

“I told ya,” Xigbar says cockily, a small smile forming on his lips as Xemnas’ fingers continue to rub his scalp. “You could always give me Demyx’s days off.”

Xemnas smirks, “Perhaps, after all he does need to do more work. Though Roxas is what we need to complete Kingdom Hearts.”

“He’ll do it, babe.”


End file.
